Hyperinsulinemia, occurring in diabetics as well as non-diabetics, has been linked with coronary artery disease and disease of cerebral arteries as well as those of the lower limbs. Recent studies have linked elevated insulin levels with the development and support of lesions in both medium-sized and large arteries such as coronary arteries. Coronary heart diseases, including myocardial infarction and atherosclerosis, have been related to hyperinsulinemia. Hence, means for effective reduction of insulin levels and controlling glucose levels in diabetic as well as non-diabetic patients remains a desirable goal (Stout, Metabolism 34, 7 (1985)).
Ciglitazone [5-[4-(1-methylcyclohexylmethoxy)benzyl]-thiazolidine-2,4-dione] is currently considered one of the most unique and promising drugs for treatment of hyperglycemia and hyperinsulinemia (Fujita et al., Diabetes 32, 804 (1983)) because it only normalizes these parameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,330, granted Aug. 5, 1980, discloses a group of 4-(monoalkylamino)-benzonitriles and 5-[4-monoalkylamino)phenyl]tetrazoles as hypolipidemic agents useful in the treatment of atherosclerosis.